Gentle Winter
by MysteryProf
Summary: It's the first snow fall to hit London, the streets left silent and lifeless as people that once roamed them now occupied their warm homes. Almost everyone is locked up in their house... except for two; the Mystery Room duo. And with the holiday season only two weeks away, the topic of Christmas is bound to come up. *Lucifendi*


**A/N: Just a little something I wrote for a friend after seeing a post she made on Tumblr; it gave me a great, fluffy idea. Always share ideas guys because you never know when someone will come along and make your idea a project. ouob**

* * *

**Gentle Winter**

The silence was pure bliss as it blanketed the usually bustling city of London. Not a car could be spotted driving down the white, coated roads; people that would walk the streets were gone; residing in the warmth of a house with their families. The only thing heard throughout the city was the sound of wind along with the gentle falling of small snowflakes, and the Mystery Room duo sitting on the park bench basked in this.

Lucy Baker sat bundled up by her mentor's side, teeth chattering and a shaking hand holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate. The holiday season was fast approaching now, but there was no rest for crimes; murderers became clever this time of year with how they present their bloody 'gifts' to Scotland Yard.

"Lucy," Their shared silence was broken, Lucy giving just a small sound of acknowledgement to keep her face buried in the warmth of her scarf. "What do you want for Christmas?"

It was the unexpected question that brought her upright, tightening the scarf around her neck before she spoke. "I 'aven't really thought 'bout it much, Prof." She gained a curious glance from placid, amber eyes. "Wit' all the work we've 'ad at the Mystery Room recently, I 'aven't 'ad time to think 'bout it. Although… It would be nice to see my Mum; it's goin' ta be 'er first Christmas wit'out me."

"You should return home for the holiday." Even though her absence would be temporary, it pained him to say the words; he didn't want her to leave. During the time they had spent as Scotland Yard's crime solving duo, she had been there to keep both sides of him together. "I can handle any cases perfectly fine while you're-"

"But I can't do that, Prof! I 'ave ta stay 'ere in-"

"No 'buts'." That was all Placid Prof needed to say and she gave out a sigh of small defeat. There was no fighting with either of the Profs, and right now his mind was made on what he believed was right for her.

Inside, Lucy really did want to see her Mom and her two, little rascal brothers, but she didn't want to leave Alfendi and the Scotland Yard 'family' that she had formed there. And while the debate for which 'family' she should spend the holiday with danced in her head, a thought came to mind. "Wot 'bout your family then, Prof? Don't ya want ta see them?"

The topic immediately brought out Potty Prof who could laugh at her question. "Yes Lucy, I'm sure my Father would like to see his psychological of a mess son when he's half way across the world on another one of his famous adventures alongside his assistant. Another year goes by and Flora has to spend it alone again… what a _great_ Father he was growing up. I would just _love_ to see him for the holiday and stop working on cases to let criminals roam the streets of London longer than they should." His words were filled with so much venom and malice by the time he finished that Lucy regretted asking; she never knew, or heard of anything from him about his family. She never would have assumed they were on such bad terms, or if it was just the way Potty Prof felt.

The two sat without exchanging words, silence and the falling snow once again taking over the scene. Lucy figured it was best to let Potty Prof burn off his anger, occasionally hearing low mumbles from him until Placid was back in control. And with one more shot, she had one final question.

"If you're not goin' ta spend time wit' your family for ta 'oliday… then wot do ya want for Christmas, Prof?"

Placid Prof was silent for a moment as Lucy's curiosity was the only thing occupying her mind right now. It wasn't long until a small smile graced Alfendi's face and he carefully grabbed Lucy's hand not to make her spill the hot chocolate in the other. "What I want for Christmas is you, Lucy Baker." He brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it, his breath providing warmth to her frozen fingers. All she could manage was a giggle along with the red that rapidly spread across her face; the gesture reminded her all too much of a gentleman.

With her hand still in his, Lucy leaned in close and gave Alfendi a quick kiss on the cheek and turn his already blushing face into a shade of red that would rival his other side's hair. "Merry Christmas, Prof." She whispered in his ear and cuddled herself up next to him, head rested on his chest. All around the park the lamppost began to light up one by one, signaling that the day was marching on into the hours of twilight. But the two remained unmoving on the bench, almost frozen in time as they stayed in each other's embrace through the gently, falling snow.

* * *

**Short and sweet, but I have a longer Lucifendi winter fic planned...**

**Leave a review if you want guys; there's always advice that can help me improve! Reviews are my lifeblood! :D**

**-MysteryProf**


End file.
